Cuphead 2: Roundin'
Roundin' & Poundin' is Mr. Yokai's THIRD possible second game. In this game their's plenty of references to Poptropica and YEAH. Boss Fights #Timewinder (Male) - Timewinder is a time-related robot. Timewinder is fought in Retro Rumble, a city corrupted with time. #Batimate (Male) - Baitmate is an ancient shark Baitmate is fought in Shark Temple, a village with an ancient temple secret. #The Tangler (???) - The Tangler is a weird virus from a time machine. The Tangler is fought in Time to Chime, which is basically entering a time machine and warping to various places. #Bangbunny (Female) - Bangbunny is a big plump pink bunny who has robotic bunny babies. Bangbunny is fought in Karats & Fiends, which takes place at a town full of doom & gloom. #Tene Strife (Female) - Tene Strife is a warplane girl. Tene Strife is fought in Aerial Assault, an air level high in the sky. #Lazer (Male) - Lazer is an evil agent full of deadly equipment. Lazer is fought in Agent Course, a city with lots of sneaky hazards. #Afreakca (Male) - Afrakca is a weird totem with weird symbols. Afreakca is fought in African Adventures, another air level but this time over Africa. #Sketchenup (Male) #Boom Charmstrong (Male) #The Screecher (Female) #Swipeout (Male) #Poochie the Cerebus (Male) #Spewdoo Turtle (Male) #Screamwork Biogrow (Male) #Baron Von Haunt (Female) #Cryptmaster (???) #Miss Bannie Steely (Female) #Ancient 8 (Depends) #*Sorcerer Sea Witch: Tako (Female) #*Bowslinger Phoenix Boy: Bumblebore (Male) #*Bazooker Bee Mantis: Beeliever (Male) #*Brawler Thunder Golem: Crasher (Male) #*Swashbuckler Eel Mermaid: Unagi (Female) #*Quickshot Arachnid Girl: Weavy (Female) #*Knight Feetless Harpy: Saraphim (Female) #*Smasher Robot Cyclops: Darappa (Male) #Strikeferris (Male) #Queen Warp (Female) Weapons #Loop Shot - Shoots a clock hand which splits into three. CHARGED: Create a time aura, slowing down enemies near you. #Tooth Whirler - Shoots a shark tooth which whirls in circles. CHARGED: Shoot a shark which does high damage. #Random Timeline - Shoot a random object from your hand. Will describe the stuff later on. CHARGED: Depends on the object. #24 Carrot - Shoot a carrot which does multiple damage at enemies. CHARGED: Throw a carrot grenade which explodes into EIGHT MORE carrot grenades! #Energy Gunna - Shoot a green energy projectile which goes reverse after a short distance. Can be aimed. CHARGED: Shoot a green laser beam from your palm. The laser beam bounces off walls #Grapple Freaky - Shoot a grapple projectile from your palm. Any enemies hit will be pulled towards Cuphead or Mugman. CHARGED: The grapple is longer and is a laser. #Ancient Tiger - Shoot an ancient tiger projectile from your palm. The ancient tiger will shoot bullets from its mouth. CHARGED: Shoots an ancient ribbon from palm which entangles up to three enemies. Trivia *I think this is probably extremely serious and not to joke about, but Tene Strife is based off of Tenerife. Search up the Tenerife Plane Crash and you'll see. Tene Strife is also basically a reference to Hinda Berg. **Tene Strife is also based off of Betty Jetty, describing her pink appearance.